Justice League Unlimited: Dead Reckoning Part II
by ScarletChorus2002
Summary: Something soething


Gorilla City, though secluded from the rest of the world, was a technologically advanced metropolis home to a race of super intelligent gorillas. Their cloaking technology shielding the city from the outside world and maintaining decades of peace.

And now it was under siege.

Within the city, a fierce battle raged between the invading Legion of Doom led by Gorilla Grodd and the city's inhabitants with help from the Justice League. This invasion would have succeeded had it not been for the arrival of the Trinity: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, who at this moment, were tipping the tide in their favor.

But as the battle for Gorilla City is happening, a secret scheme in the innermost cloaking control tower at the center of the city is about to be hatched.

"Tala," Grodd said, holding out his hand, "we're ready for the Heart."

Tala, the sorceress Grodd freed from her imprisonment, walked up to him to offer the magically-infused orb to him, which he then placed at the center of the reactor. This powerful reactor fueled the massive cloak generator that shielded Gorilla City from the human race for centuries. And now it was going to be retooled for Grodd's undisclosed purpose.

Soon the orb began to glow.

"Good," Lex Luthor said, "now all I have to do is install this mind-control module." He placed a helmet-shaped device, the same that Grodd used years ago to mind control and entire city, on top over the orb. "And now, you can project your will over the entire world…" He then turned to Grodd. "Present company excepted, of course."

Luthor almost wanted to pat himself on the back for having figured out Grodd's plan after all the times he refused to reveal his true plans, leaving Lex and the rest of the legion nothing but vague goals and teases. Lex now knew that Grodd, with the helmet to control the minds of humans and the magical Heart of Nande parvak, wanted total domination of the minds of everyone on Earth.

"Hmm, actually, that's just what I _wanted_ you to think," Grodd said, much to Luthor's surprise. "My true plans are far more grand. Tala?"

The sorceress raised her hands, and a small, rectangular device magically materialized onto her hands.

Luthor looked at the object curiously. It took him a while but after close examination, he decided to make an assumption.

"Some sort of genetic reconfiguration matrix?" he asked, unsure of why Grodd would want something like that.

"You show impressive intellect," Grodd said condescendingly, as he installed the device into the control panel, "for a _Homo Sapien_."

Grodd grinned as the station grew brighter. "Using the massive carrier-wave that, thanks to you, Gorilla City's cloaking generator can now produce, I'm about to send a signal that will rewrite humanoid DNA. A devolution ray that will turn every man, woman and child on Earth… into a gorilla!"

Bizarro took not one, not two but three strikes to the face before he was staggered and thus allowed Superman to deliver one final blow, sending Bizarro through several walls of concrete.

"That should be enough of him, for a while." Superman said. His attention then turned to Batman who was just below him fighting the many grunts from the Legion in hand to hand combat. By the time Superman descended to the ground, Batman had just finished off the last henchman.

"You okay?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, let's wrap this up," he said, looking at the control tower that Solovar, police chief of Gorilla City designated as being breached by Grodd himself.

Suddenly, a blue aura emitted from the tower. The two watched as the aura grew larger and larger.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Batman said.

Wonder Woman was several blocks away from Superman and Batman, having just battled Devil Ray and the Legion's troops. In fact she was just about to radio in the other two to proceed together in defeating Grodd. She was unaware of this powerful energy emitting from the tower due to the buildings obscuring her vision. Until…

A massive bright blue energy wall appeared at the end of the alley.

"Great Hera," she said before reaching for the earpiece. "Superman, Batman. Do you read?" There was no response. Just static. "Must be the energy field interfering with the comms." She watched as the wall of energy headed towards her. Quickly. She didn't have much time to think. She likely wasn't going to escape in time.

And so she stood her ground. She got into a stance where she would deliver a powerful punch to maybe hopefully shatter this shield or whatever it was. Just as the wall was in striking distance, she struck at the wall with all her strength and… easily punched through?

In fact it felt like she just punched through nothing. But she felt something strange happen. Her right arm that just went through felt more… muscular and heavier? But before she could process it, the wave of energy engulfed her. When the blinding blue energy seemingly passed through her, she felt awfully strange. Like her whole body had just changed suddenly. She felt like she just gained a tremendous amount of weight, that she felt more hairy, her height shorter by a few inches, and her face too felt odd.

She saw her arm looking incredibly bulky and hairy. Her palms looking darker. She turned to a building on her side and saw in a mirror's reflection a gorilla in her clothes.

"Great Hera!" Her eyes widened. "I'm a gorilla!"

"Diana!" Came Bruce's voice from behind.

Her heart raced knowing he'd see the Amazon beauty now as a gorilla. But she turned to see two gorillas in Superman's and Batman's costumes. "It got you too?" She asked.

"We have to stop the source before it spreads around the world," Superman said, pointing toward in the right direction.

Back in the main reactor, despite the lightning bolts surging dangerously from conduit to conduit, Lex and Tala were speechless upon their transformations. Meanwhile, Grodd enjoyed seeing Lex as a bald gorilla while Tala, who was already beautiful as a human, was even more beautiful as a purple haired gorilla.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lex said, feeling his hairless scalp and seeing how he lacked the fur around the body like a regular gorilla.

"Grodd," Tala said, "I thought you said it wouldn't affect me."

"Change of plans, dear," Grodd replied to the horrified sorceress gorilla. "In my gorilla-fied world, I'll need every loyal gorilla to serve me." He then heard the cocking of a pistol. His eyes shifted to Lex. "A mutiny, Lex?"

"You could say that," Lex's grip got firmer as the pistol was aimed directly at Grodd's head.

"Go ahead." He said confidently.

Lex smiled and decided to pull the trigger.

He couldn't.

"What the-"

"Grodd!" Tala called out.

Grodd's attention turned to see Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman as gorillas slowly charging at him from afar. He found it amusing to see the Trinity devolved and seemingly powerless.

A lightning bolt surged towards Superman but miraculously he spun he'd right through it. Much to Grodd's shock. He still retained his super strength?

"Tell me how to stop it!" Superman demanded.

Behind him, Batman and Wonder Woman were lagging behind before they were caught by surprise and struck by a powerful surge of electricity. Sending them flying into the air.

Spotting the dire situation and this sudden opportunity, Grodd ordered to Tala, "Get us out of here, Tala. Including those two."

Tala nodded, raised her purple furred arms before a portal opened up for them but also for Batman and Wonder Woman who were lying on the ground, enveloping them all and disappearing without a trace.

"They're gone," Superman said. "We need to stop-" He turned to see his friends missing. Unaware of the portals Tala opened up for them. He wanted to search for them but his mind shifted to what was more important. The reactor.

He had to stop it or else the world could be devolved. He grabbed onto the control panel, receiving an immense painful electrocution. He soldiered on, tightened his grip, and with all his strength, he tore the reactor off the floor and tossed it against the wall.

A blinding light, following the sound of an explosion, engulfed him before there was nothing but the dark.

Wonder Woman groggily awoke from what seemed like the weirdest dream. Going to Gorilla City, fighting the Legion, and then she and her friends transforming into gorillas?

"Great Hera…" she groaned, her head aching. She tried to touch her head but her hands and arms were stuck in place.

"Good, you're awake." Came Bruce's voice.

"Bruce?" She uttered, she turned her head to see a gorilla in Batman's costume like in her dream but he was restrained to a table. "What happened to you? And why can't I move?"

"You're restrained like I am. And Grodd turned us into apes in Gorilla City. It seems we were knocked out and captured by him."

"And Superman?" She turned her head to her side but saw no one.

"I don't know," Batman said. "But we may find out soon." He said, hearing the entrance to the room open.

Heavy thumps on the ground got louder and louder before Grodd appeared towering over them in the middle.

"Comfortable?" He teased.

"Change us back, Grodd." Wonder Woman demanded.

"And why would I do that when I have two of the Trinity as my potential assets if not servants?"

"I highly doubt you can break us," Batman said. "We've resisted your mind control before."

"You might be right," Grodd admitted. "You two are strong willed specimen. Which is why I invited a guest."

The sound of high heels echoed the room and a purple haired woman came into view.

"Circe?" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Right you are, sister." Circe said, her voice dripping with glee. "When I heard you've been turned into a hairy gorilla, I just had to see Hippolyta's beautiful daughter." She paused to let Wonder Woman grind her ape like teeth. "Awww, don't get all angry, I'm here to help you accept your fate." She then got around behind Wonder Woman's head.

"What are you going to do to her?" Batman demanded.

"Oh," Circe began, "Just a little something I call memory alteration." Her hands glowed and Wonder Woman's mind was breached…

Darkness.

Wonder Woman looked around but only saw darkness around her except for this one purple glow light in front of her. It brightened before it showed a portal into a fond memory of hers as a child.

' _Ahhh, Hippolyta's one and only child…'_ came a voice from above. It sounded familiar but she oddly couldn't place her finger on it as she was distracted seeing herself as a child, possibly when she was 4 with her mother. The portal then changed to a memory when Diana was 8 years old, already training with spears. _'Her little angel always did want to impress her mother.'_

These nostalgic memories warmed Diana's heart. Her early days and Themyscara.

Unbeknownst to her, Circe was about to twist her memories.

' _However, one day,'_ the portal changed to Wonder Woman in her adolescence and in her attire, _'hoping to prove to her that you were strong enough, you ventured into the deep forests of the island to bring Circe to justice.'_

A scene of the young Wonder Woman facing off Circe played out before a stone fist grabbed Wonder Woman from behind and presented her to Circe.

' _She fought well but was no match for the likes of Circe. For transgressing on her territory and being brutish, Circe transformed the young beautiful Amazon into a gorilla, befitting her violent uncivilized behavior.'_

Wonder Woman watched this (false) memory in horror as her yourself was transformed before her eyes.

' _But Circe wasn't without mercy. For instead of sending her back to her mother, where her mother mostly likely would have been disgusted, Circe took Diana under her arms and would offer her guidance.'_

Wonder Woman expressed confusion as the portal showed scenes of Circe teaching and training her. Something about this felt odd and strange. But Circe continued.

' _It was no easy task as Circe realized Diana's intelligence was reduce and thus dim witted. Slow to think and speak. But Circe through her kindness never gave up on her and eventually she was able to follow orders and serve her new master without having to think for herself.'_

Wonder Woman's head numbed as if Athena's wisdom faded away from her.

' _Circe would take Diana on quests against mankind and the Amazons. Circe would be the brains and magic while Wonder Woman would be the muscles.'_

Images of Diana and Circe fighting alongside one another were taken in by Wonder Woman.

' _When Circe thought Diana was ready, she had Diana go by new name: Gorilla Glory._

The name Wonder Woman was replaced from her recollection with…

Gorilla Glory.

Back in the real world, Circe was just about to be done. She had narrated every single word that entered Wonder Woman's subconscious. She grinned as she now had to make the final changes.

"Now for a little makeover," she said to herself. Her hands glowed brighter and Wonder Woman's physique and appearance started to change. Her armor and and pants morphed into a green leotard and a tutu for laughs. Her fur turned into the same purple color Circe's hair was, her waist was pinched in to give her a curvier body, her skin lightened, her face was covered in heavy makeup, and her lips plumped up significantly. She was loving how Wonder Woman was looking ridiculous.

Back in Wonder Woman's subconscious, a mirror appeared in front of her showing a somewhat curvy gorilla in a green leotard and looking gaudy.

' _Who is this?'_ Came that voice.

"It's… me. Gorilla Glory…"

Batman watched as Wonder Woman slowly awoke. "Are you ok?" Hoping her will remained intact despite the physical changes to her

The restraints came off Wonder Woman and she got off the table. She felt her head and said in a slow primitive voice, "Gorilla Glory feel head hurt…"

"Oh no…" Batman said, genuinely appalled.


End file.
